


Ashes

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: Apollo, the god of the Sun, is sometimes said to be one of Persephone's many suitors. I like to believe that he truly loves her, and she once had feelings for him in return. Then, Hades stole her away, causing Apollo to wonder if Persephone ever truly loved him. Apollo is also the god of poetry, so it's only natural he states his feelings in form of a poem.





	Ashes

Fire burns and heartache pains,  
I never once wished you away.  
Must I give in to love so blind?  
Must she be so fooled by her mind?  
She loves him not, yet she thinks it so,  
Persephone, dear, just let it go.  
He is nothing but a monster at heart,  
I fear it, though, those two can't part.  
It hurts to know that she is near,  
Yet to talk to her, this I fear.  
She loved me once, yes I believe,  
But then she was simply being deceived.  
I wish to know how ache and pain  
Have gotten me through so many days.  
Winter comes and she is gone,  
I have no wish then to shine the sun.  
The Earth is dead, why need me?  
Darkness is what this world needs.  
When she returns, so may the light,  
But no one will let me win this fight.  
They say my job must be done,  
But without the flowers, who needs the sun?  
Perhaps if she left him for me,  
I may finally be truly happy.  
Did she love me, perhaps not.  
Yet she smiled at me, I never forgot.  
Perhaps she loves me, but only pretends  
That she loves her creep of a husband instead.  
Perhaps she fears he may go mad,  
Well, Hades, that's all to bad.  
She is in love, yet not for you,  
My, what torture it must be, to watch we two.


End file.
